


love was made for me and you

by softiehuff



Series: we were meant to be (disney aus) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ayuda, Cinderella Elements, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Morgana (Merlin), Love at First Sight, M/M, No Beta, Prince Merlin (Merlin), Uther golpea a Arthur, We Die Like Men, Ygraine es la mejor mamá, la cuarentena me hizo terminar esto, me gustan los tags, morgana mejor hermana, nadie me lee esto, todo error es mio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: arthur solo quería ir al baile
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: we were meant to be (disney aus) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	love was made for me and you

**Author's Note:**

> NECESITO MÁS DE PRINCIPE MERLIN SALVANDO EL DÍA.
> 
> uther es un padre abusivo, pero solo actúa acorde a ello hacia el final y no es tanto. Aún así, leer con precaución.
> 
> titulo de "L.O.V.E" de Nat "King" Cole

Hace muchos años, en una mansión, vivía una pequeña familia de a cuatro. Formada por el padre, Uther, un hombre justo pero estricto. La madre, Igraine, una mujer amable y hermosa. La hija de Uther, Morgana de seis años. Y el pequeño de la familia. Arthur. Un energético niño de cuatro años.

Quizás fue ese día en el que todo comenzó para Arthur.

En uno de sus muchos paseos con su madre en el bosque cercano a su hogar. No tenía porqué haber sido diferente, era una tarde soleada, el bosque desprendía un ligero olor a humedad debido a la suave llovizna de la madrugada. Arthur buscaba ranas y quizás se dejó llevar demasiado por esa búsqueda infantil. Se habían adentrado demasiado en una parte del bosque que no conocían. Ahí fue cuando vieron a los bandidos acercarse a un pequeño niño y a su madre, ambos indefensos.

Arthur no recuerda más de ello. Solo recuerda gritos, suyos y de su madre. Recuerda la sensación de sus pulmones ardiendo por la falta de aire. Y luego están Uther, Morgana y él, dándole el último adiós a su querida madre.

Luego de ello Uther, comenzando a caer en una espiral de una locura provocada por la pérdida de su amada esposa, no puedo evitar culpar a su hijo, a ese hijo que tanto se parecía a ella, con el cabello rubio que brillaba a la luz del sol, y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Su padre le había prohibido dejar la mansión. Temiendo que su hijo tuviera el mismo fatal destino que su amada esposa y perder lo único que aún tenía de ella.

Arthur no tenía amigos (que no fueran animales) su única compañía era su hermana, Morgana, y los animales que vivían en la mansión.

Un día, como cualquier otro, (porque muchas veces las cosas que cambian nuestras vidas suceden en días cotidianos) Morgana leía las cartas para Uther en voz alta mientras Arthur limpiaba donde veía que hacía falta. Uther quería que usara su tiempo en algo útil. 

Morgana se detuvo momentáneamente antes de seguir con un renovado entusiasmo. 

“¡’Se invita a todo el reino a ir al baile que se realizará en honor al cumpleaños número veintiuno del Príncipe Emrys’!” exclamó Morgana. “¡Un baile! Padre, ¿podemos ir?” preguntó ella.

Uther pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, Arthur creyó que diría que no, pero entonces sonrió, de esa forma que un padre le sonríe a un hijo al que ama con su corazón. Uther siempre le sonreía así a Morgana.

“Suena divertido. Morgana, ten,” dijo sacando dinero, “compra un vestido, el que más te guste, no pienses en el dinero, y encarga un traje.”

El corazón de Arthur se estrujo con esperanza. “¿Un traje?” pregunto, quizás con una esperanza muy transparente.

Su padre lo miró con desdén. “No creerás que el traje es para ti, ¿Verdad, Arthur?” 

Arthur mordió su mejilla interna y se maldijo a sí mismo. “Por supuesto que no, señor.”

Él sólo quería salir y tener una noche normal, bailar, divertirse, reír. Salir de esa prisión. ¿Por qué era tan difícil darse por vencido?

Arthur sabía mejor que rogarle a su padre, pero aún así lo hizo. Uthe se lo negó. Morgana le consoló, mientras Arthur trataba de tragarse las lágrimas, pero no se rindió. Arthur hizo todo lo que pudo para ganarse el permiso de su padre. Hizo sus deberes de una semana en un par de horas y sin ningún error, hizo todo lo que su padre le pidió sin errores, rápido y eficiente. Y aun así, luego de haber sido el hijo perfecto por días, su padre le siguió negando lo único que había pedido desde que su padre lo convirtió en sirviente.

Arthur estaba sentado en su habitación, mirando por la ventana el gran castillo que se alzaba orgulloso en la distancia.

“No estés triste, por favor,” le cantó una de las pequeñas aves que solían visitarlo. 

“Estoy bien,” consoló Arthur, viendo como el carruaje de su padre y su hermana llegaba, como ellos se subían a este y se dirigían a pasar una noche inolvidable.

“Deberías ir,” chilló suavemente uno de los ratoncitos, la pequeña Gwen. “Mereces ser feliz.”

Arthur sonrió conmovido. “Soy feliz aquí. Con Morgana. Es solo que… Sería divertido. Salir, aunque sea unas horas, de la mansión.” 

“¿Por qué no vas?” preguntó Lance, el tórtolo, con un suave gorjeo.

“Padre me reconocería…” Suspiró agotado. “Desear a veces no es suficiente para que tus sueños se hagan realidad.” Murmuró más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes. Las pequeñas aves trataron de consolarlo restregando sus pequeñas cabecitas en su mejilla, mientras tarareaban para él.

Lance se posó en su cabeza acomodándose allí, dándole un consuelo silencioso, al igual que Gwen, la cual se acurrucó entre sus manos.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se ardieran con lágrimas a punto de derramarse al ver a Morgana y Uther desaparecer de la vista. Él solo quería disfrutar una noche, solo una. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una lágrima caer. Estaba solo, ¿qué más daba si dejaba mostrar debilidad? Solo estaban sus pequeños amigos, y ellos no le juzgarán. Sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, y también sintió una cálida mano que las limpiaba con un amor que hacía mucho no sentía. Inclinó más su cabeza ante el tierno toque.

“Arthur,” Escuchó su nombre en una voz que parecía conocida, pero no podía ubicar exactamente de donde. Lo cual era extraño las únicas voces que estaban en su cabeza eran las de Freya, Morgana, Uther y la voz de Magdalena, la sirvienta anterior a Freya. “No llores.” Le dijo la voz. Arthur abrió los ojos, y vio un rostro imposible. 

“¿Madre?” preguntó Arthur, inseguro.

“¿Por qué lloras, mi niño?” preguntó Ygraine, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hijo.

Arthur tomó la mano de Ygraine y ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando suavemente sus rubios cabellos, del mismo tono que los de ella. “Arthur, ¿por qué lloras?” preguntó de nuevo.

Arthur, entre sollozos, le dijo todo. Como Uther, luego de su muerte, lo había encerrado en la mansión, que había pasado su vida tratando de complacerlo, siendo el hijo perfecto, pero que su padre jamás parecía satisfecho. Que era culpa de Arthur que ella no estuviera con ellos. 

“Te extrañé tanto,” murmuró Arthur, en el cuello de su madre.

“Y yo a ti, cielo.” Le susurró de vuelta ella, depositando suaves besos en su frente.

Cuando se separaron Ygraine le sonrió a su hijo. “Sonríe Arthur, tienes un baile al que asistir,” le dijo, y él abrió los ojos.

“Pero,” murmuró confundido. “Padre dijo que no puedo ir…”

“Y tú madre te dice que irás,” Dijo ella con la voz de una Madre la cual está reprimiendo a su hijo pequeño por no querer comer sus vegetales. Arthur se encontró a sí mismo sin palabras y asintió, incapaz de contradecirla.

Ella miró a Arthur de arriba a abajo, y asintió para sí, sonriéndole. “Cierra los ojos, querido.” Arthur hizo lo que pidió su madre, y sintió como su ropa cambiaba. Eran las ropas más suaves que jamás había usado. “Puedes abrir los ojos, Arthur.” Cuando hizo lo que su madre le pidió se encontró a sí mismo con un traje hermoso, de un color azul parecido al mar.

“Esto es… Es hermoso,” Arthur no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a su madre, ella abrazó a su hijo, y ambos bajaron hacia la entrada de la mansión “¿Cómo llegaré al baile?” preguntó Arthur.

Ygraine sonrió enigmáticamente y llevó a su hijo hasta un bello carruaje dorado, y, por dentro, un hermoso tapiz rojo para los asientos.

“¿Cómo-...” preguntó Arthur, pero la sonrisa de su madre le hizo detenerse, y decidió dejarse llevar por la magia de esa noche. Unos hombre salieron de dentro del carruaje y hicieron una reverencia frente al rubio que los miró sorprendido. Su madre le tomó la mano y lo llevó al carruaje.

“Príncipe Arthur Pendragon,” y el rubio no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante el título a lo cual su madre reía en voz baja. “Esta noche lo escoltaremos hasta el baile del Príncipe Emrys.”

Una vez dentro del carruaje su madre se acercó a la ventanilla de su carruaje. “Arthur, disfruta de esta noche, no te preocupes por tu padre, el no te reconocerá,” le dijo, y el chico asintió. “El hechizo solo dura hasta medianoche,” ella lo advirtió. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas con un cariño maternal que Arthur apenas podía recordar.

“Gracias,” murmuró él sintiendo sus ojos arder nuevamente por las lágrimas.

“Lamento no haber podido estar ahí para ti cuando me necesitaste.” ella juntó sus frentes, con cuidado y cariño.

Arthur negó con su cabeza, “No fue tu culpa,”

“Y tampoco tuya,” Le murmuró ella. Arthur en el fondo sabía que no lo era, solo tenía cuatro años, pero aún sentía la mirada acusadora de Uther en su nuca _‘Por tu culpa Ygraine ya no está conmigo. Esos ladrones debieron matarte a ti.’_ era lo que decían los ojos fríos de su padre.

“¡Oh!” dijo Ygraine de repente. “Aún queda un detalle para que te veas perfecto,” dijo ella y Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella creó dos pequeños colgantes y se los dio a Arthur, este la miró extrañado y ella sonrió enigmáticamente otra vez. “Tu sabrás cuándo usarlos,” Y el carruaje partió antes de que Arthur pudiera decir algo más. “¡Recuerda que solo tienes hasta medianoche!” escuchó a su madre.

*

Cuando Arthur llegó al palacio, y el cochero, con una encantadora sonrisa le dijo que estarían esperándolo ahí, justo a las doce. Arthur asintió y caminó hacía el castillo que era mucho más impresionante de cerca que desde la ventana de su habitación. 

Los jardines eran largos y llenos de flores hermosas y mágicas. Las estructuras de un mármol blanco hermoso, estatuas que parecían realmente antiguas pero conservadas perfectamente. El castillo de Camelot era realmente maravilloso.

Los guardias le dejaron pasar, pero Arthur no se dió cuenta, entre su ensoñación y tratando de grabar cada detalle del palacio, que los guardias y algunos nobles que no estaban el el gran salón lo miraban maravillados. Aquella persona lucía realmente bella, incluso etérea con su cabello dorado y un traje que hacía destacar aún más sus ojos azules.

Cuando Arthur entró al Gran Salón, un hombre con un gran pergamino preguntó su nombre, Arthur jugó con su cabello nervioso. “Príncipe Arthur Pendragon,” dijo, aunque para sus propios oídos sonó más como una pregunta. El hombre aclaró su garganta y pronto cientos de pares de ojos estaban mirando a Arthur.

“¡Demos la bienvenida al príncipe Arthur Pendragon!” Arthur bajó por la escalera principal y pronto se dió cuenta de unos particulares ojos. Ojos azules y misteriosos como el mar. Algo susurraba en la mente de Arthur, le decía que se acercara. Qué descubriera todos los secretos tras esos ojos.

Pronto él y esos ojos azules estaban frente a frente. Esos penetrantes ojos tenían como compañía una mata de cabello negro por la cual Arthur quería pasar sus dedos para tratar de domar ese cabello. También había una piel blanca como la leche, y unos labios rojos y todos los instintos de Arthur gritaban ‘¡besalo!’

El chico de cabello negro hizo una reverencia frente a él, la cual Arthur imitó. “Bienvenido príncipe Arthur. Soy Merlín, es un placer conocerlo.” Y Arthur pensó que el chico frente a él era la persona más hermosa que sus ojos alguna vez pudieron ver (que realmente no eran muchas personas). El muchacho tenía largas pestañas y pómulos altos a los cuales Arthur moría por besar.

“¿Me concedería está pieza?” preguntó con cierta timidez el muchacho, Arthur murmuró un sí. Una música suave se comenzó a tocar. Merlín se sentía tan familiar y tan nuevo al mismo tiempo.

_Así que esto es el amor._

Arthur no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Merlín, eran hipnotizantes y atrayentes. El pelinegro le sonrió, era una sonrisa bonita, pensó el rubio, de esas sonrisas sinceras que llegan hasta los ojos y Arthur no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Luego del baile los ojos de Arthur se encontraron con los grises y fríos ojos de su padre, quien lo miraba directamente. Arthus se tensó y, al parecer, su acompañante de ensueños lo notó.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Merlín inclinándose para susurrarle al oído y Arthur no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo.

“¿Podemos-” Se interrumpió a sí mismo, con su cabeza y un movimiento torpe le preguntó si podían ir a un lugar más privado. Merlín pareció entender y tomó su mano y lo llevó a un balcón. La música aún se escuchaba, pero era tan distante que parecía de un sueño.

En realidad.

Toda la noche parecía sacada de un sueño.

Arthur no pudo evitar preguntarle si era un sueño, lo hizo junto a una pequeña risa autodespreciativa.

Merlín colocó una de sus elegantes manos en el rostro de Arthur y con su pulgar acarició la mejilla del rubio. “¿Esto se siente como un sueño?” dijo en un susurro, Arthur negó con su cabeza torpemente.

Merlín acercó su rostro al de Arthur, y él podía sentir el cálido aliento del chico sobre sus labios y no pudo evitar acercarse un poco, acortando aún más la distancia de sus rostros.

“¿Y esto?” volvió a murmurar.

“Tampoco…”

Ninguno se acercó de nuevo, con miedo a que el otro lo apartara, pero tampoco se alejaron. _Es reconfortante estar así_ , pensó Arthur guardando el recuerdo de la calidez que emanaba Merlín cerca de su corazón, para atesorarlo por siempre.

Cuando pareció que por fin iban a cortar esa agonizante distancia unas risas se escucharon cerca y ambos se apartaron, con las mejillas rojas.

Arthur observó con detenimiento por primera vez donde estaban, era un balcón amplio con una vista a una torre con un reloj. Algo en la mente de Arthur gritaba que era importante, pero él no podía recordar qué era.

_Así que este es el milagro por el que he soñado._

“¿Y que te trajo al palacio, Arthur?” preguntó mientras tomaba las manos de Arthur haciéndole bailar al compás de una melodía inexistente. El rubio no opuso resistencia.

“Vine en un carruaje, Merlín,” rió Arthur.

El chico sonrió. “Así que puedes responder con más de una palabra, ¿uh?” Merlín sonrió con una malicia infantil, y Arthur pensó que realmente le quedaba bien esa sonrisa.

Arthur bufó, y miró a otra parte, deleitándose al escuchar la risa del pelinegro.

Así pasó la noche, bailando al compás de alguna melodía que Merlín tarareaba, mientras hablaban y reían como si se hubiesen conocido por años. Ambos creyeron que la noche duraría para siempre.

Entonces sonaron las campanadas del reloj, y Arthur supo lo que trataba de recordar, el hechizo se rompería. Y si su padre lo veía ahí...

Arthur miró el reloj y luego a Merlín, quien no entendía la expresión de dolor y miedo que tenía su acompañante.

“Tengo que irme,” murmuró Arthur.

“Aún son las doce,” dijo Merlín con la esperanza de que el chico se quedase solo un poco más.

La segunda campanada sonó, y Arthur recordó los colgantes que su madre le dió. Los sacó de sus bolsillos y lo colocó en la mano de Merlín. Y él simplemente sabía para qué eran. 

“Con este collar,” le dijo al pelinegro. “podrás encontrarme, te guiará a donde estoy,” dijo suavemente mientras se colocaba el suyo. 

“Quédate, por favor,” suplicó Merlín.

“No puedo,” Merlín entendió que Arthur _debía_ irse, pero no _quería_. Vio como el chico daba retrocedía sin apartar la mirada de él, y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. 

El reloj dio su tercera campanada.

*

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Arthur servía desayuno para su padre y hermana no podía evitar tocar el collar que tenía alrededor de su cuello y tararear suavemente las melodías que aún resonaban en sus oídos.

Arthur, quien soñaba despierto, no notaba la mirada de su padre sobre él. Calculadora y sospechosa.

“Arthur,” dijo Uther.

“¿Sí, padre?” respondió el rubio.

“Sirve el desayuno de una vez, deja de soñar despierto.”

Arthur obedeció, como siempre, pero Uther notó que había algo diferente en Arthur, pero no sabía el qué, entonces vió a Arthur jugar con un collar, un collar que no tenía el día anterior.

“Arthur, ¿donde obtuviste esto?” dijo Uther con tomando el collar con fuerza. 

El mencionado se tensó, pero aún así le respondió a su padre en el tono más neutral que pudo. “Lo encontré tirado en la casa.” Uther, con el ceño fruncido miró a Arthur con enojo.

“Arthur.” dijo, con la amenaza clara en su tono de voz.

“Padre, detente,” El rubio escuchó a Morgana rogar.

Uther golpeó a Arthur en la mejilla, con su puño.

“Arthur dime la verdad, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me mientes.” Y Arthur no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad, que fue al baile, que alguien le dió el collar.

Uther, completamente cegado por la furia, tomó a su hijo del cuello y la habitación que estaba debajo de la escalera principal. La habitación era pequeña, húmeda, hacía años que Uther no lo encerraba ahí.

“¡Padre, ¿qué haces?!” gritó Morgana. “¡Es tu hijo!”

“¡Y el culpable de la muerte de mi esposa! ¡No dejaré que me quite lo único que me queda de ella!” los gritos de Uther resonaron por toda la mansión.

A pesar de que sabía cómo su padre se sentía con respecto a él, Arthur no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera al escuchar a su padre, al hombre que trato de complacer toda la vida, decir eso de él.

Arthur luchó contra la puerta, pateando y golpeando, lo único que recibió fue silencio y, en la noche, un trozo de pan duro y mohoso. Arthur se acurruco en la cama, era incomoda, pensó. Se aferró a su collar y a los recuerdos de su querida madre.

*

Merlín miraba con cariño su collar, el collar que aquel misterioso chico le dió. Aún podía ver con claridad cómo brillaba con la luz del salón del palacio. Su sonrisa que era tan tierna con esos dientes torcidos. La forma en la que sus ojos azul cielo brillaban al reír.

Con el collar en su corazón, Merlín sintió algo. Un sentimiento de tristeza en lo más profundo de su alma, la imagen de su príncipe dorado, acurrucado en una habitación oscura invadió su mente. La imagen era muy real y vivida. Al igual que los sentimientos. Podía oír los sollozos de Arthur, lo cual rompía su corazón.

_“No llores, por favor,”_ suplicó Merlín, sintiendo su corazón romperse. No esperaba que la imagen de Arthur mirara a su alrededor.

_“¿Merlín?”_ murmuró Arthur limpiando sus lágrimas, y mirándolo de vuelta.

_“¿Puedes verme?”_ dijo sorprendido.

_“Sí,”_ dijo Arthur.

_“¿Dónde estás? ¿por qué llorabas?”_ preguntó Merlín sumamente preocupado.

_“Mi padre, me encerró aquí...”_ Arthur guardó silencio un momento, no sabiendo si continuar o no, _“por ir al baile.”_ dijo, después de un rato, quedamente. 

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Lo siento,”_ murmuró Arthur, la voz llena de arrepentimiento, “te mentí.” Merlín guardó silencio. _“Solo soy un sirviente, no soy ningún príncipe. No soy nada.”_ dijo Arthur, tragándose las ganas de llorar. _“Soy el hombre que mató a su madre.”_

_“Arthur, ¿qué-”_ comenzó Merlín, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

_“Fue mi culpa,”_ murmuró más para sí, perdido en el dolor de la pérdida. _“No debí ir al bosque, por eso nos atacaron.”_ continuaba. _“Padre tiene razón al odiarme.”_

_“¿Dónde estás?”_ dijo Merlín, sentándose en su cama.

Arthur rió con amargura. _“Estoy en una mansión a las afueras de la Capital, no a más de quince minutos en carruaje.”_

“Esperame, _Arthur,”_ Merlín soltó el collar y la imagen de Arthur se desvaneció

Merlín corrió con Gwaine, y ordenó que él, Leon y Elyan lo acompañarán a las afueras de la ciudad.

*

Ya era muy entrada la noche, y Uther no planeaba dejar a Arthur libre. Tenía que aprender la lección dijo.

Los insistentes golpes de la puerta principal lo despertaron junto a Morgana y Uther, lo supo por el sonido de las escaleras.

Arthur pegó su oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar.

“¡Abran! ¡Es un orden de la Guardia Real!” _¿¡La Guardia Real?!_ , pensó Arthur, _¿qué hacen aquí?_

“¿Qué es todo este escándalo?” gritó Uther, no escuchó nada por unos momentos.

“Su alteza,” dijo Morgana. _¿El rey está aquí?_ , pensó Arthur, _imposible._

“Usted debería tener más respeto por el príncipe Emrys.” sonó la voz de un hombre, una voz que Arthur no reconoció.

“Lo siento mucho, su alteza,” dijo Uther, sonando realmente arrepentido, Arthur se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacía el príncipe ahí?

“Si no es una molestia,” dijo Morgana. “¿Qué lo trae a nuestro hogar?” preguntó, con respeto.

“Se me informó que hay alguien encerrado aquí,” Arthur abrió los ojos, esa voz, esa voz que solo escuchó una hora atrás. _¡Merlín!_

*

“Se me informó que hay alguien encerrado aquí,” dijo Merlín tratando de no mostrar su preocupación.

La mujer de cabello negro, parecía querer decir algo, pero el hombre a su lado, quizás su padre, tomó su brazo. Ella no dijo nada. El hombre habló.

“Soy Uther Pendragon, señor de esta casa,” dijo con parsimonia. “No tengo idea quien pudo decirle aquello, Mi Lord.” continuó, el hombre. “Aquí solo vivimos mi hija, Morgana, y yo.”

Entonces se oyó un golpe.

“¿No dijo que solo vivían usted y su hija?” preguntó Leon. 

La mujer, Morgana, habló. “Mi hermano, Arthur, está ahí encerrado.” dijo apuntando a la habitación debajo de la escalera. “Lo ha tenido encerrado desde que somos niños.” continuó, su padre aún continuaba apretando su brazo, clavando sus uñas. “Lo amenazaba y golpeaba cada vez que hacía algo mal, y lo encerraba allí.”

“Señor, por favor, abra la puerta,” pidió Elyan.

Uther soltó el brazo de su hija, y abrió la puerta reluctantemente. 

Un hombre rubio, con ropas desgastadas estaba allí, cubriéndose de las luces del hogar.

Una vez se acostumbró sus ojos cayeron directamente en los de Merlín.

“Arthur,” dijo el pelinegro, acercándose al rubio.

“Merlín…” 

Una vez Merlín estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Arthur lo abrazó con fuerza, y el pelinegro no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Arthur enterró su rostro en el espacio entre en cuello de merlín y su hombro.

“Me preocupaste tanto, idiota.” susurró Merlín contra el cabello de Arthur, besándolo con cariño.

“No creí que vendrías, torpe,” le susurró de vuelta.

Cuando se separaron Elyan tenía a Uther esposado y Morgana miraba a Arthur con cariño. Ella se acercó y colocó su mano con mucha suavidad en la herida de Arthur, ella sollozó.

“Lo siento…” su voz era temblorosa. “Tenía miedo.” le dijo.

Su hermano le sonrió y le dijo, con palabras sincera e impregnadas de cariño. “Lo sé, no es tu culpa.”

“Tampoco tuya, lo sabes ¿verdad?” dijo ella, de vuelta.

Arthur recordó lo que su madre le dijo la noche anterior, y quizás era cierto. Arthur sonrió a su hermana y ella lo abrazó, dándole un suave apretón.

Merlín miró a Arthur una vez se separaron y habló. “No eres un príncipe,” dijo sonriendo.

“Lo siento… por mentir…” pausó unos segundos. “Su alteza.”

“Arthur,” le llamó el pelinegro. Este le miró directo a los ojos. “Aún me debes una noche de ensueño.” Merlín estiró su mano, Arthur la miró. “Ven al castillo conmigo, bailemos toda la noche. Solo tu y yo.”

Arthur tomó la mano con cuidado y le sonrió, una sonrisa llena de unos tiernos dientes chuecos, acompañada de unos ojos azules que brillaban. 

“Me encantaría.”

*

Arthur y Morgana se quedaron a vivir al castillo, Uther fue desterrado y no volvieron a saber de él. 

Los años pasaron, Arthur era lo más feliz que se podía ser. Pero Merlín estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Una noche, en uno de los banquetes reales, mientras bailaban, entre pieza musical y pieza musical, Melin se puso en una rodilla y le mostró dos anillos, que hacían juego con sus collares.

“Arthur,” dijo Merlín, todas las miradas estaban en ellos. “Te amo, desde el primer segundo que te vi. Supe que eras para mí, nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos.” el pelinegro tomó su mano y plantó un suave beso en ella. “¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz de los cinco reinos?

_Mi corazón tiene alas y puede volar_

“Sí,” respondió Arthur, y rió. “La respuesta siempre será sí,” Merlín se levantó y le colocó uno de los anillos, y Arthur hizo lo mismo con el otro. La habitación se llenó de aplausos y vitoreos de los caballeros.

Arthur tomó el rostro de Merlín. “Te amo,” murmuró sobre los labios de su prometido.

Juntaron sus labios, sellando una promesa.

_Tocaremos cada estrella en el cielo_

Merlín rió con lágrimas en sus ojos. “Yo también te amo.” Murmuró de vuelta empezando un nuevo beso, una nueva vida.

Arthur supo, en ese momento, que esta era la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. La llave a su paraíso.

_Su amor hacía su vida divina_

**_f i n_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> si se dieron cuenta use partes de la canción "so this is love" de Ilene Woods, de la pelicula de cenicienta.
> 
> por favor dejen kudos y comenten! 
> 
> btw esto *si* es lo más largo que he escrito


End file.
